


Empty Halls

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amnesiac kuroko, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KnB - Freeform, M/M, ShounenAi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: A painful requiem.Strangely, the bluenette who was having a clear look of confusion then looked at the door and hugged himself sobbing, glistening tears coming out from the pair of crystalline hues of teal.His heart clenched at the sound of the closing door, he wanted to go with the man he doesn't even know. The feeling was different but familiar at the same time. Never really knowing why, more tears flooded his eyes as he curled into a ball.Especially when that man spoke of another person. Who was it again? Aka...red? Akashi-kun?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Empty Halls

He saw himself being suffocated and scalded by midsummer night as he heard footsteps coming through the room he was currently in. The booming sound of each footstep caught his guard as he tries to move his lifeless hand. 

Lying on the hospital bed, he opened his eyes that emitted a peaceful shade of teal and looked through the room as he was lightly confused. 

Soon, a blond emerged from the door holding a vase with flowers.

"Kurokochi, I bought flowers, Akashichi said I shouldn't be here but you know me, I can't leave you alone here-ssu." 

The blond placed the vase into the nightstand as he put his coat to the hanger. He then gave a very warm and gentle look to the tealnette as the latter simply stared at him. 

"Akashichi has been drinking again you know," the blond grabbed a chair and put it besides the tealnette as he sat on it.

Golden was the only color he saw while looking at the blond's eyes, it wasn't sunshine blue, overly saturated yellow to be defined as happy, it was more on the dull side which didn't surprised him.

"Kurokochi, we miss you . . we all do. . He still do," the man said as he stared lovingly at the tealnette. Slowly, he brought his hand to fix the messy strand of blue locks disheveled near the shorter man's hair. The blond felt an ache as the bluenette showed a clear face of confusion. His lips pursed to a painful smile. 

So many thoughts came running to his mind. 

Who are you? 

Where am I?

What year is it?

Why am I here?

Who am I?

"Kurokochi..." 

The blond then stood stood up after some time as tidied up the nightstand near the bluenette.

"Kurokochi...I guess I have to go now, Akashichi is probably drunk by now and is waiting for me to pick him up," the man fetched the coat from the hanger and wore it as he exited the white room.

Strangely, the bluenette who was having a clear look of confusion then looked at the door and hugged himself sobbing, glistening tears coming out from the pair of crystalline hues of teal. 

His heart clenched at the sound of the closing door, he wanted to go with the man he doesn't even know. The feeling was different but familiar at the same time. Never really knowing why, more tears flooded his eyes as he curled into a ball.

Especially when that man spoke of another person. Who was it again? Aka...red? Akashi-kun? 

The tealnette then suddenly looked at the door as it is opening again until a green-haired man emerges, he suddenly got terrified with his eyes widening and expressing a very clear view of fear.

The green-haired man murmured something and he then grasp the bluenette's hand and yanked him out of the bed. 

Dry tears then started to come out as he was forced to follow the green-haired man. He couldn't do anything, feeble whistling moans inflate the hush between them as noises started to came as he stepped out of the room.

123

145

345

785

The numbers are going higher as they passed more rooms with screams of disdain to accompany them. The green-haired man then stops and pushes the bluenette inside another room. 

"W-what is this place? What am I doing here? Okaasan? Otou-san?" 

Questions rummaged himself as he attempted to stood up. Feeling the sandy marble underneath him, he stood up and felt himself.

A white note catches his attention as he grasped the table for support and sat on the old wooden chair. He then read the note, comprehending, putting them in his soul, word by word. 

𝑺𝒆𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 𝟏𝟔, 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟗

𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒔 𝑴𝒊𝒅𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒂-𝒌𝒖𝒏 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒆.

𝑴𝒊𝒅𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒂-𝒌𝒖𝒏 𝒈𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒎 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒓𝒆𝒉𝒂𝒃 𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓. 𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒌𝒐 𝑻𝒆𝒕𝒔𝒖𝒚𝒂, 𝒘𝒆'𝒓𝒆 𝟏𝟒 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒐𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒂𝒎𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒂 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒅𝒂𝒚, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒍𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒂 𝒓𝒆𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒉. 𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝑰 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒎 𝒅𝒊𝒆𝒅. 𝑰𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒇𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒚? 𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚, 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆, 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐 𝒏𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝑯𝒂𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒚𝒂-𝒌𝒖𝒏, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒎 𝒂𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔. 𝑯𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒃𝒆 𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒉𝒆, 𝑰'𝒎 𝒘𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒌, 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈. 𝑺𝒐 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝑴𝒊𝒅𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒂-𝒌𝒖𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒅𝒂𝒚. 

𝑺𝒂𝒚, 𝒅𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 𝑨𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒊-𝒌𝒖𝒏? 𝑲𝒊𝒔𝒆-𝒌𝒖𝒏? 𝑨𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒆-𝒌𝒖𝒏? 𝑴𝒖𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒃𝒂𝒓𝒂-𝒌𝒖𝒏?   
𝑴𝒊𝒅𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒂-𝒌𝒖𝒏? 

𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆, 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏. 𝑻𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒆. 

𝑻𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆,  
𝟏𝟔-𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒌𝒐.


End file.
